


Told you so.

by Absolute_Gay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Frotting, Gaaaaaaaay, Kinda, M/M, So yeah, and its porn, i haven't written smut in a while, longest fic, right? thats what it's called?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Gay/pseuds/Absolute_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe getting into it with Anton Leonhardt wasn't the brightest idea. But, Marco has had worse ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told you so.

“Ooof!” Marco groaned as his back hit the ground. He had never had the chance to train with Anton during their trainee days, but now that he has the opportunity, he kind of wished he had asked Jean instead. Anton glanced down at his defeated opponent with a rare, triumphant smirk. “God, Anton….You’re really good at this.” Marco smiled weakly as he stood up. The blonde just shrugged. “It’s something I've been doing for a long time.” He muttered, brushing some of his hair from his face. Marco smiled at the shorter boy. “You look so passionate when you fight though. I like that look on you.” Anton glanced up at Marco and shook his head. “Too bad that’s the only time you’ll see it.” He muttered, causing the freckled youth to pout, but then his adolescent brain wandered to a different possibility.” I bet I can prove you wrong.” Marco smiled, watching Anton’s blonde brow twitch in interest. “What makes you think that?” He asked quietly. To that, Marco just shrugged. “You’ll find out later.” He smiled, walking back into the building for dinner. Anton gave a quiet huff but fallowed in after Marco, taking his seat beside the freckled wonder and started to eat. The food in the Military Police was a lot better than it had been during their training days, but that was to be expected considering they were within Wall Sina. After dinner and getting showered, the recruits wandered back to their rooms and as Anton entered, Marco made his move. They hadn't done much since that first night, so the brunette seizing the shorter male by the lips surly shocked him. However, it didn't take long until Anton started kissing back. The repercussion of the kiss urged Marco to grow a bit bolder as he wrapped his arms around the smaller teen’s waist, pulling him closer. Anton, of course, was hesitant, but he wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders, closing those crystalline blue eyes. “I’ll make you make those passionate faces again...” Marco whispered. Anton glanced up at the other male, shaking his head. “N-No….I…just don’t….Think it’s a good idea…” He whispered, blushing softly. The freckled youth blinked. Anton was acting so cute! “Anton….I really like you…Please….Show me…” Marco whispered, kissing the back of the blonde’s pale neck gently. Which, seemed to do the trick, because Anton gave an almost inaudible whine and a small nod. “Fine…You want to see? Fine…Just…Just this once, okay?” He whispered, turning around and standing on his tiptoes to press his lips against Marco’s. The taller male smiled and bent down, lifting Anton into his arms. “Oi!” The blonde gasped. “Don’t do that!” Anton growled as Marco laughed and gently put him on his bed. “Sorry, sorry.” The brunette mumbled, climbing over the shorter male, making sure not to put too much weight on him as he pressed their lips together again. Anton’s thin but strong arms made their way around Marco’s shoulders as he pressed into the kiss, icy blue eyes falling shut. The freckled youth grinned triumphantly as one of his hands moved to the smaller male’s hip as the other kept Marco from falling down on top of Anton. Just as the brunette thought all was going well, Anton pulled away. “Wait….Marco, your arm is shaking…This isn't the best way to go about this.” He muttered. “Let me up.” Marco blinked but did what the blonde asked of him. As soon as Anton was up, he pointed at the bed. “Sit.” Again, the freckled youth complied, especially happy when the smaller male climbed onto his lap, wrapping his arms around Marco’s shoulders again. “There. Isn't that better?”   
“Yeah, you’re right.” Marco laughed quietly, his arms locking around Anton’s waist. “Alright. Now shut up and kiss me.” The blonde grumbled, leaning forward. “As you wish.” The oh so freckled and holy one smirked, closing the small gap between them as he captured the other male’s lips in a deep kiss. Both pairs of eyes, brown and blue, closed as the boys’ lips moved together, the action slowly becoming more heated. More intimate. And more intimate meant that Anton relented and parted his lips, which were pale and kind of cold, by the way, under Marco’s now prodding tongue. Happily, the brunette slid his tongue into Anton’s mouth and slid it against the other males, causing them both to shudder. Now, Anton wasn't one to just submit, so, there was a battle. But, Marco had picked up on something earlier, the nape of the blonde’s neck seemed to be rather sensitive, so, he snuck a hand to the back of Anton’s neck and ran his blunt nails across the skin gently, ever so gently. But, it still succeeded in making the blonde gasp and get distracted long enough for Marco to win the battle of dominance. Humming softly in triumph, the brunette celebrated his victory by familiarizing himself with Anton’s mouth. His taste. It was a very distinctive taste, really, but honestly, not one that surprised Marco considering the type of person the blonde was. He tasted strongly of mint and smelled like the rain…The freckled youth knew he would soon get addicted to the combination. As Marco did that, Anton did his best not to moan. He wouldn’t give the brunette the satisfaction. Just yet. And because Anton wouldn’t give Marco the satisfaction, yet, the brunette knew he had to keep going. He moved his hands down the hem of the blonde’s sleep shirt, tugging it up and revealing the porcelain colored skin underneath. Knowing he would have to pull away to get the shirt off of the shorter male, Marco did so with a small pang of disappointment, until he saw a strand of saliva that had connected their tongues, but what excited him, was Anton’s pale lips turned red from kissing and his pale face all flushed. “You’re so beautiful.” Marco whispered, smiling as he got the blonde’s shirt off. “The fuck are you even saying….?” Anton grumbled, looking away, embarrassed. “I’m saying you’re beautiful.” The brunette repeated, running a hand down the blonde’s chest from his shoulder. “Your skin is relatively unmarked…So clear and beautiful.” Anton shivered a bit, shutting his eyes. “….You’re weird…” He muttered, gasping a little as Marco’s fingertips ghosted over his nipples. “I’ve heard.” The other laughed, leaning forward again and pressing his lips against Anton’s neck, kissing the unmarked, white skin as he pinched the sensitive, dusky pink nubs between his thumb and forefinger, causing the usually silent and stoic blonde to let out a sharp moan. Marco blushed a bit himself, hearing that moan. God, did he want to hear it again. So, still keeping one hand toying with the blonde boy’s nipples. He casually trailed his other hand to start tugging Anton’s pants off. The blonde actually helped him with that part, removing his hands from Marco’s tan, freckled shoulders and tugged off his pants with one fell swoop. “There…” Anton whispered, kissing the brunette again. Marco grinned in appreciation, lowering his hands to palm the shorter male through his boxers. “Mnnn…” Was Anton’s reaction, which Marco wasn’t satisfied with. So, pulling away from the kiss, the freckled teen removed his own clothes and the one remaining article of the blonde’s, leaving them both completely naked. “Wow…” Marco smiled, looking over Anton’s body. “So beautiful…” He whispered. “Like the moon…” The blonde nearly snorted, shaking his head. “You’re fucking lame.” The shorter male muttered, running a cold hand over Marco’s freckled skin. “Jeez, even your dick has freckles.” Anton shook his head. “Ahah…yeah, I do.” The brunette smiled, spitting on his hand and biting his lip. “So….I’m goin-“Anton cut him off. “Just do it. It ruins the moment if you talk so much, stupid.” Marco blushed and nodded, wrapping his hand around both his and the blonde’s lengths, rubbing them together. “Nn…” He groaned, making sure to look at Anton’s face. To his satisfaction, the normally stoic male’s eyes were shut tightly as Marco rubbed their lengths together. His blonde hair was disheveled and his mouth was hanging open, small quiet moans escaping his lips. Fucking. Perfection. Biting his lip, Marco started to move his hand faster, watching as Anton’s hands moved to his freckled shoulders in an attempt to keep himself in control. “A-Ahhh…Mar-Marco…..” He whispered. Welp. Fuck. Noooo! That was too sexy! Marco gulped and took a deep breath, continuing to rub their lengths together, stroking them both in earnest. “Fuck…Marco…” Anton whispered, looking up into the taller boys brown eyes. “Fucking…” Instead of finishing the sentence, the blonde just kissed Marco deeply, coming within moments of the action. No fair. He used Marco’s mouth to muffle his moan. Ah, oh well. The brunette came a minute after Anton, the boy’s name escaping his lips as he did so. Coming down from the high, he caught Anton glaring at him, still panting and blushing darkly. To that, he just smirked and said triumphantly. “Told you so.”


End file.
